


Comfort

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Lost
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, One Shot, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: Written for the idea of: What if someone had seen Locke when he pulled his car over after leaving his father's house, following the transplant surgery? Not meant to be taken all that seriously.





	Comfort

The woman just happens to be going for a stroll around the neighborhood that day, something she usually does a few times a week. It's an affluent neighborhood, and while that unfortunately means dealing with a lot of stuck up neighbors who are languishing in their golden years, it also means that everyone keeps their property manicured to perfection. It's almost an unspoken competition. Everywhere you look, there's a pretty flowering tree or an arbor with vines climbing up one side and down the other. She's just turned the corner to begin her last lap around the neighborhood, when she sees a little red car up ahead. It's moving in her direction, but before she can step off the street to get out of the way, the vehicle quickly pulls over.

She looks on curiously. She's pretty sure she's never seen this car around before, and they don't get very many new people in their little cul-de-sac. Some of the residents have friends or relatives that stop by from time to time, but she would have remembered a little red beetle. 'Maybe they're lost, and are hoping to ask for directions' she thinks. 'I should go ask, and save them the trouble of knocking on someones door.'

Decision made, she makes her way over to the car. Once she gets close enough, she notices a man hunched over the steering wheel. Worried that he was hurt, she quickly closes the remaining distance, and knocks on the passenger side window. The man startles and quickly looks up, blinking owlishly at her. The woman's heart clenches when she sees the man's red rimmed eyes and tired appearance.

"Are you ok?" She asks, smiling gently.

He scrubs a hand over his face, and holds up a finger as if to say 'one moment', before the window rolls down. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." 

"I said 'are you ok'? I'm sorry if I've overstepped, I thought maybe you were lost."

He smiles weakly. "No, it's ok. I'm not lost. I-" he hiccups. 

"It's ok. You don't have to tell me. Just... let me sit with you? I'll tell you about my next door neighbors. They have an honest to goodness _fleet_ of little fluffy white dogs."

He looks at her for a moment, before laughing. "You know what, that sounds great." Motioning for her to get in, he hits the button to unlock the door.


End file.
